1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electric terminals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electrical terminals for apertured circuit panels such as printed circuit boards are well known in the art. Typically, a terminal of this type is inserted in an aperture in a printed circuit board which has conductive material extending between the aperture and another portion of the board. The terminal is usually crimped onto an insulation clad wire. Thus, by inserting the terminal into the aperture, one is able to complete an electrical connection between the wire and the other portion of the printed circuit board.
A printed circuit board having terminals of this type inserted therein are usually wave-soldered. Because the terminal usually completely covers and shields the conductors of the wire, electricity must flow from the wire conductor through the terminal, through the solder, and to the conductive material on the printed circuit board. It has been found that although such a connection is usually satisfactory, the resistivity of all the material through which the electricity must flow can impair the electrical connection.